Tragada por un hoyo
by megBV
Summary: Jeb les dijo a Melanie y a Viajera que tuvieran cuidado en el cuarto de los baños. Las aguas al estar bajo tierra no volvían a salir, si te caías estabas perdido para siempre, sin posibilidad de regresar. Ya había sucedido una vez... Esta es la historia de la persona que cayó para no regresar jamás. Mi historia. Me llamo Marceline. Les contaré como morí en medio de la invasión.
1. Mi llegada

_**Mi llegada**_

3 semanas. Ya iban 3 semanas que Brandt se fue y no había sabido nada de él. Regularmente hacíamos pequeñas excusiones en los poblados cercanos. Juntos. No queríamos separarnos durante tanto tiempo y menos en situaciones tan peligrosas. Nos cubríamos las espaldas y elaborábamos planes para entrar a escondidas de eso parásitos. Ya iban 5 años de ser así.

Tenemos que estar cerca porque al final del día sólo nos teníamos uno al otro. El mundo había sido ocupado por ajenos, dispuestos a robar nuestras vidas, sueños y esperanzas.

Estábamos al borde de desaparecer, hasta donde yo sabía no hay ningún otro humano que haya sobrevivido a la invasión... o tal vez se estaban escondiendo como nosotros en algún lugar del planeta.

Esperaba con la escopeta cerca de la puerta, en un rincón lo suficientemente escondido para ver sin ser vista. En una cabaña en medio de los Everglades, Florida, no éramos fáciles de descubrir pero si ya nos habían encontrado era probable que él no tardaran en venir poseído por un cien-pies, seguido por buscadores. No... mi Brandt moría antes que entregarme a los buscadores.

Escuché que la puerta trasera se rompía y entraban varias personas corriendo en la casa. Esperé a que pasaran frente a mí y fueran al piso de arriba. Entonces, corrí como si no hubiera un mañana por la salida de atrás para que los árboles me cubrieran.

Ya casi anochecía y el trato era esperarlo 3 semana, si él no aparecía al anochecer yo me largaba para no volver más. Seguí corriendo y de vez en cuando volteaba. Rayos. Los buscadores ya me estaban siguiendo.

Rodeé un enorme río pantanoso para esquivarlos pero ellos me distinguieron por la luz. Era no corrían, volaban. No iban a tardar bastante en atraparme, debía esconderme. Intenté huir por debajo de las gruesas ramas que proyectaban sombras protectoras para mí...pero una mano me tapó la boca y jaló de mí hacia un espacio inyectado con la luz solar que escaseaba cada vez más.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Vengan acá!- era Brandt, me traicionó. Intenté zafarme de sus brazos con toda la fuerza que me quedaba, pero mi huida me había dejado sin aliento y toda mi lucha era en vano.

-¡CÁLMATE, MARCELINE!-los Buscadores ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca- ¡WES! ¡VEN Y DAME UNA MANO!- el gusano dentro de él batallaba para intentar aplacar toda mi ira.

El Buscador llamado Wes se acercó cauteloso para agarrar un brazo mío pero le mordí un dedo. Él se alejó de un salto exclamando un pequeño grito, pobre hombre. No hombre, no... Wes no pasaba de los 18 años. ¿Es lo que utilizaban estos días los buscadores? Cuerpos de adolescentes inocentes para que nosotros los humanos sintiéramos simpatía. Malditos.

-¡JARED! ¡NECESITO LA LÁMPARA!- gritó Brandt y continuó en su intento por mantenerme quieta.

El hombre corpulento que llamó Jared buscó algo en sus bolsillos mientras indicaba fuerte y claro- Wes, quédate cerca de la chica para mantenerla calmada- El chaval por su parte se acercó cauteloso y con miedo. Los otros Buscadores ya casi nos alcanzaban, eran 5 junto con Brandt.

-Inténtalo de nuevo, cariño- dije mirando a Wes con furia- Esta vez no es una mordida juguetona. Te arranco el dedo-.

-Brandt si no calmas a tu chica nosotros lo hacemos por las malas- dijo el hombre más grande de todos con voz molesta. Eso fue extraño, los gusanos no suelen molestarse.

Él por su parte les contestó haciendo un diminuendo de enojo conforme pasaban sus palabras -¡ESE ES EL PROBLEMA! Marceline, voltéate a verme. Con la lámpara te mostraré que todo está bien-.

-¿Que todo va a estar bien? ¡¿Así le dicen ahora?! ¡¿Me van a abrir la nuca para que pase al lado oscuro y me dicen que todo va a estar bien?! ¡Malditos parásitos!-.

Jared se acercó mucho a mí. Tenerlo así me aplacó un poco en el breve tiempo que nuestras respiraciones se calmaban. Lentamente subió su mano hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos, prendió una pequeña lámpara y apuntó a sus ojos. Caoba y negro con destellos dorados, pero al buscar un indicio de plateado... nada.

-Imposible- murmuré. Luego apuntó a mi cara y retrocedí hasta chocar con Brandt. El blanco rayo de luz artificial me escocía la vista e intenté parpadear. Así fue por un instante hasta que Jared la apagó.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que eres humana- luego se inclinó en dirección a Brandt- Haz lo que él te pidió. Por favor, míralo- su luz se posó sobre esos ojos grises con los que estaban tan familiarizada. No pude encontrar tampoco el destello plateado. Sus brazos me soltaron y la luz se apagó.

-¿Ya me crees, Marcie?- estaba dispuesto a abrazarme pero mi mano abierta fue rápida y letal contra su mejilla. Comencé a llorar con todo lo que había reprimido esta semana. Los sollozos apenas me dejaban decir cosas coherentes.

-¡¿Dónde estabas, desgraciado?! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?!- le solté puñetazos continuos y torpes que logró esquivar para agarrar mis muñecas y acunarme en su pecho. Yo lloré en él desahogando toda mi angustia, sólo fueron un par de minutos.

Esperé unos segundos de silencio humano, las cigarras iniciaban su obertura a la noche. Me limpié la cara y me volví a los hombres -¿Te quedaste a hacer amigos, querido?- pregunté son voz serena y neutral.

-Es una interesante historia que te contaré en el camino- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Camino? ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté regresando a la cabaña. El grupo forastero nos venía siguiendo.

-Ellos tienen un lugar seguro para nosotros. Vamos. Son más de 20 personas viviendo seguras. Marcie, es lo que estábamos esperando- me explicaba con ojitos suplicantes.

Lo pensé en silencio hasta que llegamos a la cabaña. Subí a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. No confiaba en esos hombres pero sí en Brandt. Si él creía que era lo mejor para nosotros, era lo mejor para nosotros.

Cuando bajé con mis pertenencias y las de él empacadas todos los hombres descansaban en los sillones gastados de las sala. Se levantaron al verme. Brandt se acercó a mí con ojos ilusionados.

-¿Si vamos?- preguntó sonriendo.

Asentí y me abrazó con fuerza hasta cargarme. Solté mi cargamento porque me dio una vuelta alrededor de él y luego depositó un sonoro beso en mi mejilla.

-Te amo, Marceline. Eres lo mejor-.

-¿Cuál es el destino?- pregunté.

-Arizona- respondió una voz de barítono que no había escuchado en la persecución. Era profunda, sensual...

Me dirigí al grupo diciendo - Vámonos ya. Tenemos un largo viaje para aprenderme sus nombres y escuchar esa interesante historia-.

Salí de esa choza con más aliados de los que yo pensaba que pudiera encontrar en éste mundo. Mis esperanzas incrementaron porque estaba acompañada de nuevo por Brandt, él me tomaba la mano. Ése fue el primer momento después de la invasión que dejé de sentirme tan sola.


	2. Sueños profundos

_**Sueños profundos**_

Cuando llegué a la camioneta de carga que traían los desconocidos liderados por Jared y no pude evitar mostrar desconfianza. Pero Brandt... con una simple mirada suya cargada de paciencia me hace pensar que todo va a salir bien.

Las escasas pertenencias que teníamos, constituidas por ropa y algunos objetos personales, las traían cargando en dos pequeñas maletas. Brandt y yo nunca pudimos conseguir un coche, éramos demasiado precavidos como para eso. Entonces, supongo que es entendible el porqué me sentía tan nerviosa en ese espacio claustrofóbico. Yo, una mujer pequeña pero atlética, atrapada en un espacio lleno de hombres más altos y fuertes para llevarme quién sabe dónde. Incluso el adolescente me inspiraba un poco de miedo, no voy a mentir.

Apenas noté lo tensa que estaba hasta que me senté en un rincón pegado a la gran puerta de carga con todos los extraños hombres mirando hacia mí, excepto por Jared y Wes que iban en los asientos de conductor y copiloto. Los brazos de Brandt, que estaba a mi lado, me envolvieron para que recargara mi cabeza en su hombro. Una mano me empezó a acariciarla cara.

-Duerme un poco, tienes ojeras-me dijo en murmullos.

-Alguien tenía que esperarte despierta a cualquier hora. Aparte no tengo tanto sueño -dije mintiendo-. Parezco más cansada de lo que estoy- explico intentando mantener los ojos abiertos con una fuerza sobrehumana.

-Eso espero, porque te ves terrible-.

Mantuve mis ojos abiertos todo el tiempo que pude, vigilando a los humanos que no se movieron para nada. Me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo por lo que me parecieron unos segundos, cuando desperté apenas estaba atardeciendo. ¿Había dormido un día completo?

Todos los hombres estaban comiendo comida empaquetada y vi que el espacio se había reducido gracias a montones de cajas. Todos estábamos unos sobre otros. Estaba acostada y envuelta por ropa a medio doblar. Me senté a examinar mejor los paquetes que llevaban. Empezó una conmoción.

-¡Miren! ¡Ya se despertó! ¡Les dije que no estaba muerta!- todos voltearon a verme incluso los hombres que iban al frente de piloto y copiloto, muy parecidos como si fueran hermanos.

Brandt corrió por el laberinto desastroso en la camioneta para abrasarme- ¡Marcie! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Te sientes bien?!- preguntó frenético.

-Si, Brandt. ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Estaba un poco cansada-.

-¿Un poco? ¡Te dormiste un día entero! ¿Te sientes bien?-.

-Si-.

-Ok- se sentó a mi lado aún vigilándome pero cuando empezó a comer toda su concentración se fue a las papas que consumía.

Sentí mi pequeño estómago contraerse del hambre y pude oler el jitomate artificial en el aire.

-¿Están buenas?- le pregunté pero él no entendió mi indirecta.

-Sí, mucho. Están riquísimas-.

Lo miré molesta un buen rato y luego agarré la playera azul extra grande que me sirvió de cobija y se la lancé a su cara.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- preguntó indignado y con la boca llena de comida a medio masticar.

-¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! ¡Tengo hambre!-.

-¡Por eso se empieza! ¡Y las cosas se piden por favor!

Él regresó a su comida ignorándome. Hice lo posible por calmarme y lo abracé para luego decir con la voz más tierna que pude hacer- Lamento haberme portado así, no tenía derecho- luego subí mi cara para verlo con ojos suplicantes y dije-. ¿Me puedes dar algo de comer por favor?-.

-¿Lo ves? ¡Qué diferencia!- rebuscó algo entre el desorden y me lo dio- Ten.

Eran unas bellas galletas que empecé a devorar al instante.

-Gracias- dije con la boca llena.

-De nada. Te quiero, Marceline-dijo revolviendo mi cabello.

-Yo también, Brandt-.

El chaval llamado Wes nos mira divertido- Eres muy rara-.

-No, lo que pasa es que te hace falta una mujer en tu vida para acostumbrarte a las locuras femeninas-dije sonriéndole. Creo que no se lo esperaba porque me miró sorprendido. El rápido cambio de humor.

-Después de un rato te acostumbras-le respondió Brandt sonriendo también.

-¿Desde hace cuánto se conocen?- nos preguntó el hermano que iba de copiloto. Tenía una sonrisa amable.

-Desde siempre, Ian. Crecimos juntos, fuimos a las mismas escuelas... sobrevivimos juntos-explicó Brandt.

-Oh, ¿cuántos años tienen?- preguntó Wes con curiosidad.

-Yo 30 y ella 29. Un año de diferencia-.

-Se ven más jóvenes. Bueno, ella- comentó Ian. La conversación ya no me resultó entretenida cuando las galletas parecían querer salir de mi abdomen

-Paren el coche- dije seria.

-¿Marcie?- preguntó Brandt.

-Detenlo, Kyle- ordenó Jared mientras le quitaba los seguros a las puertas traseras.

-Pero...-comenzó a protestar.

-Que lo detengas te digo-.

Nos detuvimos en seco y cuando se abrieron las puertas yo salí casi cayendo a los pies del bosque húmedo. Mi estómago se revolvió con violencia y apenas y me pude sostener.

-Oh, dios- escuché a alguien murmurar.

Cuando intenté levantarme para subirme a la camioneta unos brazos me llevaron cargando. No era Brandt.

-Arranca, Kyle- dijo la voz de barítono sensual que ya había escuchado en Florida, aún en mi antiguo hogar.

-¿En serio estás bien?- me preguntó Wes.

Dejé caer mi cabeza en las piernas de Brandt y me acosté boca arriba mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

-Si- respondí con voz rasposa y cerrando los ojos-, los viajes en coche no son lo mío-.

-Bueno, menos mal no había parásitos por ahí... y que Aaron la metió... Hmmm, ¿no estarás embarazada?- preguntó.

-No- dijimos Brandt y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Seguros?- preguntó Kyle.

-Si- respondí yo.

-Bueno, Brandt, parece que no serás padre por ahora...-dijo Ian.

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntamos Brandt y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿no son pareja?- preguntó Wes.

-No-dije.

-Entonces, ¿son...?-preguntó Jared sin saber cómo continuar la frase.

-Hermanos- contestamos él y yo al unísono.

Pude sentir un "ah" cargado de comprensión viniendo de todos los extraños.

-¿No estás casada?- preguntó la voz sensual, Aaron.

-No- dije volviendo a comer las galletas para no sentir el estómago vacío.

-¿Y qué significan esos anillos que llevas en el cuello?- señaló mi collar que efectivamente tenía un anillo de compromiso y dos de matrimonio.

No estaba preparada para esa pregunta, así que decidí ignorarla y sonreír para no mostrar ningún sentimiento.

-Querido, tengo sueño ¿te importa?- dije recargándome en sus piernas de nuevo.

-No, descansa- dijo dándome un beso en la cabeza.

Quedé con los ojos cerrados durante un largo rato mientras sólo se podía oír un silencio incómodo. Lo último que escuché fue una interacción de Aaron y Brandt:

-¿Dije algo malo?-.

-Es un tema sensible-.

Tomé una siesta tormentosa, no pude descansar en realidad. Cuando desperté ya era de noche y Aaron manejaba mientras Brandt iba de copiloto. Yo escuchaba aún acostada y con los ojos cerrados. Enormes cajas me rodeaban.

-Sí, las cuevas son un lugar seguro. Adentro no puede pasarte nada, todo el peligro viene de excursiones como éstas...-explicaba Aaron.

-Oh, entiendo. Es bueno saberlo, desde hace un buen tiempo estaba buscando un lugar así y... parecía que lo habíamos encontrado en Florida pero... la soledad nos ha cambiado. Antes, Marceline eres la persona más sociable que te pudieras encontrar. Y no siento que me estoy volviendo un viejo amargado. Al menos la tengo a ella- respondió Brandt.

-Si... ya sé que no es mi problema pero... ¿por qué esos anillos significan tanto para Marceline?-.

Mi hermano suelta una larga exhalación y empieza a hablar en voz baja, para no invocarme.

-Antes de la invasión, ella estuvo casada. Marcie amaba a ese hombre. Tenían todo y ya estaban planeando tener hijos y comprar un perro como las personas hacíamos antes... pero llegaron los gusanos y él fue una de las primeras personas en ser atrapadas. Cuando ella se dio cuenta que las cosas andaban mal fue corriendo a visitarme y a quedarse conmigo. Encontramos esa cabaña y los dos huíamos de nuestros problemas por lo que no le dijimos a nadie. Estuvimos ahí por... mucho tiempo. Cuando regresamos de paseo a la civilización nos dimos cuenta de lo que había pasado y nos mantuvimos ocultos ahí desde entonces. Pensamos que éramos los únicos...-.

-Ni remotamente- respondió Aaron con su voz grave que denotaba una meditación profunda.

Volví a dormirme y esta vez soñé con él. Con Jack. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lo extrañaba.


	3. Cambio de ambiente

_**Cambio de ambiente**_

Antes del amanecer desperté. No había podido dormir bien. Durante lo poco que quedó de la noche tuve adormecimientos tormentosos que me impedían respirar y pensar con claridad.

"¿Por qué huí?" "¿Por qué no lo pude enfrentar?" "¿Por qué?" "¿Por qué?" "¡¿Por qué?!"

El regresar al mundo real, a la camioneta llena de hombres con destino a Arizona, se convirtió en un completo alivio para mí.

-Oye, Aaron, te ves muy cansado… viejo, yo manejo y tu ya duérmete- era la voz del hermano menos ruidoso, Ian.

Aaron le respondió también en un susurro- Tienes razón, ya no doy para más. Pero... Brandt si está muy dormido- los miraron a mi pobre hermano roncando profundamente, Ian sentado desde su lecho improvisado junto a mí y Aaron desde el asiento del conductor.

-Yo puedo moverlo- dije incorporándome con cuidado para no despertar a nadie, pero asusté a los dos hombres. Aaron se orilló en la carretera desolada en medio de un bosque húmedo, no sin antes cerciorase de que no había almas por ahí.

Me acerqué con sigilo hacia Brandt y le acaricié el cabello, eso lo hizo volver en sí poco a poco. A causa de la claridad que se divisaba en el horizonte pude ver como sus ojos grises respondían con pesadez.

-Buenos días, pequeño- le dije con ternura para no alterarlo-. Tienes que levantarte, Ian va a remplazar a Aaron y yo a ti. Los dos necesitan dormir. Vamos- él hizo maniobras para pasar sobre el asiento sin dificultad al igual que Ian, Brandt y yo. Nadie pareció protestar ante mi deseo de ser copiloto.

No pasó mucho cuando escuchamos roncar a los dos hombres, entonces Ian arrancó la camioneta. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio observando cómo amanecía.

-¿No te vas a marear de nuevo?- preguntó.

-No, creo-.

-Si pasa abres la ventana y dejas que salga todo. En el día, detenernos es como darnos el lujo de exponernos- me explicó amablemente.

-Entiendo-.

Otro largo silencio.

-Marceline- volteé mi cabeza en su dirección al escucharlo-, ¿te importaría darme la botella dentro de la guantera?- dijo señalando pero sin despegar la vista del camino.

Seguí sus instrucciones y descubrí una botella con aspecto extraño. Me asusté. Prefería enfrentarme a los Buscadores que sostener ESO.

-¿Qué es?-pregunté aunque sabía perfectamente lo que era.

-Vodka, y del bueno- me respondió con una sonrisa-. Tuvimos suerte de conseguirlo, bueno... todo fue por Jared, sin él no tendríamos muchas cosas de las disfrutamos en este momento...- iba extendiendo su largo brazo por la botella que yo tenía agarrada con terror cuando la alejé tanto como pude-. ¡Eh! ¡Dámela!-.

-No- en su intento por agarrarla se distrajo y casi nos caemos por un barranco. Él giró el volante bruscamente y siguió andando. Volteé a verificar el estado de los demás, pero ellos seguían roncando completamente impasibles.

Ian aferró sus manos al volante con visible ira en sus nudillos pero suspiró audiblemente e intentó tranquilizarse.

Luego hablo en voz baja pero autoritaria- Dame la botella-.

-No- respondí con el mismo tono-, no tienes idea de lo que puedes provocar. Con sólo querer alcanzar la maldita botella casi nos matas a todos- dije con recriminación.

-¡¿Que casi los mato?! ¡Pero si tú...!- empezó a gritar en murmullos.

-Ian, por favor- era la misma cara que utilizaba para convencer a Brandt-. No lo hagas. Yo ya hice una vez y fue una horrible experiencia...- él se quedó callado un rato meditando- Por favor-.

-Oh, está bien- se rindió a regañadientes-. Pero al menos toma tú, disfruta por mí- me intentó convencer con una sonrisa.

-No creo que sea buena idea-dije evasiva, regresando la botella a la guantera.

-Oh, vamos. No te pasará nada. Si te empiezas a sentir mal lo excusas con los mareos de carretera y duermes como el primer día...-.

-Que no-.

-Oh, ¿dime una razón por la que no debas tomar?-dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Porque no es buena idea convencer a una alcohólica sobre consumir alcohol-expliqué con claridad.

El pobre se ruborizó y comenzó a pedir disculpas de inmediato.

-No te preocupes, ¿no habías visto las marcas en mis brazos?- le dije mostrando las caras internas de mi codos. A pesar de los años aún tenía mi sello de adicta.

-Ammm... no, discúlpame... yo... yo no sabía-.

-Tranquilo, hace tiempo que ya lo controlo. Es una de las pocas cosas que le tengo que agradecer a la invasión- respondí con desdén. A Jack le molestaba mucho que lo hiciera y por eso después de verlo tan cambiado comencé con esos hábitos... Jack... suspiro.

-¿Y todavía sientes esa necesidad de...?- preguntó con un interés naciente.

-No tanto, intento mantenerme sobria por Brandt, si supieras todas las locuras que he hecho... Pero ya fue mucho de mí. Cuéntame de ti y Kyle-.

Y así fue.

Ellos vivían por temporadas en Tennessee con su madre y en California con su padre, que estaban divorciados. Ian prefería California por el sol y el viñedo del que era dueño su padre y su abuelo. A Kyle le gustaba el vino y Tennessee aunque odiaba que el novio de su mamá viviera de lo que ella ganara y los trataba como si fueran basura.

Desde muy chicos ellos practicaron futbol americano y boxeo, especialmente Kyle. Ian entró con beca académica a la Universidad para estudiar psicología y Kyle con beca deportiva para negocios internacionales.

-Aunque no lo creas- me explicó-, él es muy inteligente. Tenía una habilidad impresionante como comerciante y para regatear. Todo el mundo pensaba que entró a la universidad porque los que lo escogieron estaban ebrios en ese momento o por una mala jugada del destino... es triste porque nadie creía en él más que mi madre y mi padre... y Jodi- Ian permaneció callado un buen rato, le costaba trabajo seguir hablando.

-¿Tema sensible?- pregunté.

-Sí, bastante. Ella...- suelta una exhalación muy larga-. Bueno, no importa-.

-Entiendo. No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres-. Digo concentrando mi vista en un letrero grande. Bienvenidos a Alabama.

No volvimos a intercambiar palabras hasta que ya entrada la mañana todos se fueron despertando poco a poco. Ian le cedió el volante a Jared y Wes tomó el asiento de copiloto con torpeza. El pobre todavía tenía sueño.

Busqué entre las cajas algo para alimentarnos y encontré pan y tiras de carne seca. Fui repartiendo todo entre todos. Comimos en silencio.

-Ya estamos en Alabama- dije cuando terminé mi desayuno. Era la última aunque todos comieron una ración más grande que la mía.

-Calculo que en 5 hrs. llegaremos a Louisiana- respondió Jared asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿Y puedo conducir yo?- preguntó Wes ilusionado.

-No- contestó Jared cortante.

-Pero... pero, ¿por qué?-dijo con expresión triste. Todos nos soltamos a reír.

-Eres un pequeño aún- explicó el conductor sonriendo un poco.

-No te preocupes, Wes- hablé-. Cuando cumplas 18 ya podrás conducir-.

-Tengo 18- me respondió ofendido-, ¿cuántos años aparento?-.

-Ammm... ¿15?- dije dudando.

-Yo te calculaba 17 a lo mucho- dijo Brandt sonriendo-, 18 es un buena edad. La primera vez que me fui a vivir con una mujer-.

-Sí, me acuerdo de eso- yo también sonreía-. A esa edad tenía una relación con un hombre de mi edad, 29, en ese entonces, era mi maestro-solté una risita malévola.

-Esa parte yo no la conocía- me recriminó mi hermano.

-Nunca me preguntaste-.

-Wow... ¿cuánto duraron? ¿Hasta qué pasaste el semestre y cambiaron los maestros?- preguntó Kyle divertido.

-No, me casé con él y fue de los primeros en ser ocupados por los gusanos. Pero yo creo que hubiéramos durado mucho, no como las parejas que se casaban y al año ya se querían divorciar- dije ignorando la nostalgia de esos años con Jack.

Todos se quedaron en silencio incómodos sin saber qué decir y el primero en hablar fue Brandt, intentando romper el silencio.

-Bueno... eso significa que tienes oportunidad con una persona que no es de tu edad-.

-Lily- dijeron todos los hombres en diferentes momentos con una sonrisa hacia Wes pero el enrojeció como un manzana y miró hacia abajo, apenado.

-¿Quién es Lily?- pregunté con curiosidad- ¿Alguien de Arizona?-.

-En realidad, ella es de Filadelfia...- dijo en un farfullo apenas audible.

Todos reímos un poco. Jared informó que debíamos ponerle gasolina y que debía ser rápido. Brandt y yo nos ofrecimos como voluntarios, ya que si las almas llegaran a pasar todos pensarían que nosotros éramos una pareja en su primer viaje. Ellos nos ofrecieron lentes de sol para tapar nuestros ojos humanos.

Afuera hicimos lo propio con el tanque que teníamos de gasolina. Brandt y yo necesitábamos hablar a solas.

-Eso fue muy interesante-empezó él.

-Sí, no esperaba que Wes tuviera un amor secreto. Aún parece un niño...-.

-No hablaba de eso, Marcie. Respondiste muy bien con lo de Jack, mejor que ayer- dijo un poco cauteloso.

Larga exhalación de mi parte- Si... creo que alejarnos de Florida me ha ayudado bastante-dije calmada.

-Justo cuando te dormiste le di a entender a Aaron que era un tema especial-.

-Lo sé, te escuché. No lo culpo por darse cuenta de ese detalle. Era de esperarse que un hombre se fijara en mi collar y no en mis aretes. Ustedes buscan puntos estratégicos como el escote y no las orejas-.

-Ay, Marceline. Eres un persona muy loca- comentó él regresando a su sonrisa habitual.

Yo también le respondí una y regresamos dentro de la camioneta para refugiarnos con su pequeña seguridad contra el mundo invadido.


	4. Limpieza

_**Limpieza**_

Al regresar dentro del vehículo, Brandt y yo continuábamos riéndonos de lo que habíamos dicho. Esquivamos el desorden para encontrar un lugar al sentarnos, muy lejos uno de otro. Yo me encontraba en un rincón junto al hermano más grande, Kyle. Todos hablaban animadamente de una pareja en Arizona, no tenía ganas de unirme a la conversación.

A pesar de que estaba cansada, no me sentía con ánimo de dormir. Observé la camioneta posando mi mirada en las cajas desordenadas, hasta encontrarme con la mirada de disgusto de mi hermano. Pensamos lo mismo. "Que desastre, alguien debe arreglarlo".

Ambos nos levantamos y adoptamos diferentes tareas sin siquiera proponérnoslo, yo recogía la basura en una caja vacía mientras él doblaba la ropa. Que cochinero. Parecía como si estos hombres estuvieran viviendo aquí durante al menos seis meses. ¿Cómo es que no lo vi antes? Al menos no huele tan mal…

-Ten- una mano acompañada de una voz sensual, aparecieron en mi campo visual. Me sorprendí por haber interrumpido mis pensamientos pero mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que esa voz no era de Aaron, sino del hermano más grande: Kyle. Al parecer había acumulado bastante basura del piso y planeaba seguir ayudándome.

-Gracias, Kyle- continuamos un rato así, en silencio. Hubo un momento en el que Ian miraba con extrañeza a su hermano, y se sentó junto a Brandt para doblar ropa con él. Yo supongo que los demás se sintieron inútiles y se contagiaron del espíritu abnegado.

En un par de minutos todo el interior se encontraba impecable y ordenado. Me sentí orgullosa y sé que mi hermano también. Jared dijo- Oigan, ¿alguien gusta manejar hasta que anochezca?-.

Antes de que alguien se propusiera, decidí comer un poco, por suerte encontré unas manzanas rojas. Se me hacía agua la boca.

-Yo lo hago, Jared. Ten la libertad de descansar. Wes, ¿quieres continuar de copiloto?- Ian tenía ganas de manejar otra vez.

-Ammm… No realmente Ian, me vendría bien una siesta-.

-Ok. Marcie, ¿quieres ir de copilota de nuevo?- me pregunto Ian. Yo sonreí.

-Claro, Ian- mi hermano me miró intrigado.- ¿Qué? Imagina que es algo bueno. Al menos todavía conservo la capacidad de integrarme a una comunidad- él también sonrió mientras Jared se detenía y cambiábamos de asiento con agilidad en medio de una carretera.

-Ponte tu cinturón, Ian. No queremos ningún accidente, ¿verdad?- Él por su parte me sacó la lengua burlonamente pero siguió mi instrucción y continuó por el camino.

-Cualquier desastre que se pueda ocasionar… yo estoy seguro que tú y Brandt lo limpiarían antes de que alguien se dé cuenta- dijo sonriendo-. Aunque les debo agradecer por la idea, al menos yo ya tengo espacio para estirar mis piernas sentado-.

-Bueno, tú mides como 10 metros- soltó una risa-. Yo creo que la única forma en la que te podamos llevar con las piernas estiradas es atándote arriba de la Van- ambos nos reímos.

-Esa es la perspectiva de alguien que mide medio metro. A ti te podríamos pasar de contrabando dentro de las cajas sin que las almas se den cuenta- ahora yo me reía más fuerte.

-¿Eso significa que ya no intentarás matarnos?- Lo desafié levantando una ceja y mi humor.

-A ellos no, pero contigo veremos- respondió quitándome una manzana.

Antes de que pudiera protestar Jared habló en tono serio- ¿Qué? ¿De qué están hablando?-.

-No es nada, Marcie y yo bromeamos-Ian mordió ruidosamente y saboreó la manzana con exageración, restregándome su robo. Le di un codazo en las costillas y ambos reímos.

-Debo admitir- continuó hablando- que tú y Brandt son las únicas personas que han logrado que Kyle limpie por voluntad propia. Nunca había visto que él hiciera algo así a menos que lo amenazara o sobornara. Es muy flojo-.

-Cierra la boca, Ian- escuché a Kyle en tono irritado. Ambos comenzaron a discutir algo que no entendí muy bien.

-Oye, Marcie, ¿me pasas la baraja de la guantera?- dijo Aaron atrás de mí, casi pegado a mi oído. Su voz me cautivó por lo que no tuve problema en responder inmediatamente con amabilidad.

-Claro, Aaron- dije mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Creo que no estaba consciente de mi recuerdo de la guantera hasta que la abrí. Mi respiración se detuvo un momento que pareció eterno y sentí un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo, fue tan intenso que estoy segura que Aaron lo vio en mis brazos. Ian había dejado de discutir con Kyle para evaluar mi reacción. Respiré hondo y valor para tomar la baraja sin tocar el alcohol. Al final, se lo entregué a Aaron sin voltéame a verlo.

-Gracias- respondió y escuché como abría la caja de cartón.

-¿Todo bien?- me preguntó un Ian preocupado, con interés de ayudar en sus ojos.

-Si- contesté en un murmulló. Él volvió a enfocar su atención en la carretera.

-¿Marcie?-Era Brandt- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasó?- Se iba abriendo paso hasta llegar a mí.

-Todo bien, no es nada- dije acariciando su cara para calmarlo.

Los tres pasamos un rato en silencio escuchando a los demás jugando.

-Volviendo a lo de la limpieza…- dijo Ian después de un rato- ¿Cómo es que los dos se coordinaran para hacer eso sin hablar?-.

-Nuestra abuela tenía un desorden obsesivo compulsivo por lo que desde siempre hemos limpiado para mantenernos entretenidos- explicó Brandt-. No me malinterpretes, ha sido algo bueno en nuestras vidas de adultos-.

-Para superar mi adicción, fue una muy buena terapia, me podía pasar todo el día limpiando los baños y pisos de esa cabaña en Florida- agregué.

Brandt se sobresaltó pero yo respondí con una sonrisa- Está bien, Ian sabe. En las noches contamos historias de terror por si te quieres unir- él sonrió. Nosotros continuamos con anécdotas familiares.

Al anochecer, Kyle tomó el volante e Ian lo acompañó de copiloto, iban hablando sobre box. Yo me disponía a comer la manzana que guardaba cuando Aaron se sentó junto a mí. Sentía que él tenía ánimos para iniciar una conversación conmigo.

-Hola, Marcie-dijo mirándome de frente.

-Hola-contesté ligeramente cohibida. _"¿Por qué este hombre me hace sentir así? Yo no soy tímida"._

-Lamento haberte pedido la baraja de la guantera. Entiendo muy bien lo que es resistirse a las tentaciones- expuso ligeramente apenado.

-¿Cómo sabes que yo…?- pregunté consternada pero él me explicó:

-¿Eres adicta? Anoche te escuché hablar con Ian y hoy en la mañana comprobé las marcas en tus brazos- Jaló las mangas de su camisa azul marino hasta sus bíceps para descubrir la parte interna de sus codos. Abrí mucho los ojos. Esas eran cicatrices terribles-. Yo también tuve mis malos ratos. Heroína, llevo 10 años sobrio- respondió con orgullo antes de acomodar sus mangas.

-No recuerdo que fue lo que consumí, metí muchas porquerías en mi cuerpo. Pero llevo casi 6 años sobria. No nos queda de otra, ¿cierto?- le ofrecí mi manzana y él la aceptó con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa me hacía sonreír involuntariamente.

-¿Me puedes explicar algo?- asintió mordiendo la manzana- ¿Cómo conocieron a mi hermano?- Él iba a comenzar su historia cuando sentí una fuerte sacudida en todo el coche y me golpeé la cabeza. Todo se volvió negro.

* * *

¡Hola, lectores! Me agrada que lean esta historia. Este es mi primer fan fic de Host y siento que es un fandom que no se le valora lo suficiente. En fin, esta es una pequeña diversión. Siéntanse libres de retroalimentar. Sean felices.


End file.
